ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Orion Invictus/Archive 1
Welcome Welcome to , the Ben 10 wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Forge of Creation page. Note that this is a template, not a customized message for you. Remember to follow these basic rules: *To tell us who you are when you talk, please sign your posts on discussion pages by typing --~~~~ after your posts. This can also be inserted with the button. *Don't edit the user page of another user. If you want to tell them something, add the comment to their talk page. *If you want to practice editing or formatting, use the wiki's sandbox that can be found here: Ben 10 Wiki:Sandbox. *Don't upload fanfiction or fan arts. *Don't abuse a Wikia feature to get achievements. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Linkdarkside (Talk) 00:52, 30 October 2010 Evolutionary function problem theory Dwayne said that we'll see what Azmuth meant when he made the comment on the evolutionary function (or something like that related to it). Because of what Eon said in the movie, I think that the evolved aliens have a shorter time before their mind starts affecting Ben. Think about it - Ben's DNA changes when he transforms but his mind remains the same. After evolving, his DNA changes even further, making his transformations far stronger but his mind still remains the same. Considering his mind is the only thing that stays that is from him, the rest is from the species. If (regular) Big Chill was able to affect Ben's mind just from being pregnant, imagine what Ultimate Big Chill could do if something else came along. Blaziken rjcf 19:26, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Message Will stop putting in false info in the alien GhostFreak and GreyMatter pages,are i will have to report you. False? Zs'Skayr already took over once and his consciousness exists in a single strand of DNA. He can do it again (and did, in the episode where Ben got his DNA sample back) and Grey Matter barely changed. Blaziken rjcf 09:19, November 24, 2010 (UTC) That is your opinion and just because he did it once before,does not mean he will do it again. It's not an opinion, it's a fact that Grey Matter has barely changed and that Zs'Skayr took over. And try reading. I edited saying that he MIGHT take over again. Not that he will. And that's why it's dangerous to use Ghostfreak Blaziken rjcf 09:28, November 24, 2010 (UTC) It is a opinions not a fact,it is not dangerous to use GhostFreak,which is your opinions not facts. Just stop it. I know you're the one who also argued with me about whether Ultimate Humungosaur could grow or not. I'll just keep removing your vandalism. Blaziken rjcf 10:13, November 24, 2010 (UTC) I already reported you to Linkdarkside,you better stop doing your vandalism are they will banned you. I noticed. However, you're the one doing the vandalism. I will simply remove your vandalism until someone comes here and punishes you.